Touch sensing using a sensor embedded in a display may be typically carried out during periods when the display is not being updated. However, current approaches for doing this may be limited. For example, the amount of time available for carrying out a scan of the touch sensor is limited by the amount of time necessary for display updating. Thus, the flexibility to employ techniques that avoid or suppress external noise is limited. As another example, the frequency at which the touch controller can provide updates of touches to the host may be limited due to the increased amount of time between successive touch sensor scans. These constraints may degrade the touch controller performance in ways that are undesirable to the end user experience.